


As the World Turns - a Cookie Run ficlet collection

by cryptidkisser



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Found Family, Game: Cookie Run: Kingdom, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, will update tags as i add more fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkisser/pseuds/cryptidkisser
Summary: Various short Cookie Run fics from Twitter prompts and/or my own ideas. Each chapter title will include the relationship. These will range from platonic, to familial, to romantic; each will be labeled accordingly. Check the beginning notes of each chapter for the fic's summary and the end notes for some extra commentary.
Relationships: Peppermint Cookie & Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	As the World Turns - a Cookie Run ficlet collection

**Author's Note:**

> On a particularly lonely night, Peppermint finds themself wishing for some some company while they play their seashell ocarina. Another lone soul appears, and with her comes a distant memory Peppermint can't seem to ever fully forget.

* * *

Gentle waves lap at Peppermint’s feet as they peer out across the midnight ocean. They raise their ocarina to their lips and start to play. They’ve barely gotten through the first few notes when the peppermint whale they ride upon chimes in with a low hum. The child pauses and looks down. They caress the slick, rubbery skin of their companion’s back. A slight smile toys at the corners of their mouth, though doesn’t fully form. “You’re right… it is quiet tonight. Maybe she’ll show up.” 

The whale answers with a whistle. Peppermint’s smile widens a bit, only to fall away as they look back out across the vast expanse of water. A cool, salty breeze tugs at their clothes and tussles through their hair. They breathe it in deeply and hold it until they’ve brought the ocarina up to their mouth again. Their eyes close. When they start to play their melancholic tune, they imagine that the sea breeze is singing through their instrument. It brings a welcome, if not lonesome, comfort to them.

Light flickers beyond their closed eyelids. The water at their ankles becomes warmer and warmer, grows choppy and foamy, sings out to them with an ethereal harmony. Peppermint opens their eyes as a spray of foam whisks across their face. Droplets of saltwater temporarily blur their vision. Through the sting, they can see a large figure raising gracefully from a tower of waves gathering to the left of the whale. When they rub the water from their eyes, they’re met with the sight of Sea Fairy’s looming, giant form bending down towards them. A webbed hand reaches down. Meridian blue fingertips skim gently over Peppermint’s cheek, their touch scaly but surprisingly smooth. Bright eyes rimmed with lashes of iridescent seafoam blink down at them. They blink back. Sea Fairy’s lips curl into a smile and the fins where ears would normally be flick. A melodic coo rises from her throat, an ambient mimic of the notes they had played on their ocarina. A borealis of light flows up the cascading waves of Sea Fairy’s hair and sparkling dress. Slowly, Peppermint stands, gaze fixed on the nymph. They reach out to grasp the index finger of the towering woman. 

She coos at them again, drawing closer. Her waves of hair form a curtain that separates them from the rest of the world. Ambiance continues to emanate from her form, as melancholic as the notes they’d played earlier. She tips her head forward, causing the bridge of her nose to bump against their forehead. The show of affection awakens a murky memory lurking in the back of their mind. _ A gentle touch on their head, lips pressing tenderly into their soft curls as the waves wash along the shore. _ They raise their other hand and place it against a patch of shimmering scales on her cheek. Their eyes close again. This time, salty tears roll down their cheeks.

“Mama,” they whisper, nearly choking on the word as it forms in their trembling voice. 

They hear a sound similar to whale song, followed by a burst of bubbling aura and a mournful murmur. They shake their head. The pad of her thumb traces beneath each of their eyes in an effort to wipe their tears. Then, they feel her pull away. A sob rises from their chest, unbidden. They’re alone again. Alone, alone… 

Arms circle over their shoulders, drawing them in against the billowing folds of Sea Fairy’s dress. They slowly open their teary eyes and look up. Sea Fairy has shrunken down to true humanoid size. She stands on a platform of ebbing waves, her gaze cast down to them, loving, knowing. Their shoulders shake with cries as they clutch onto the frills of her dress. She trills at them, kneeling down to rest her chin atop their head. They bury their head against her shoulder. The smell of sea salt, moonlight, and distant depths washes over them. Her skin thrums with the pulse of the entire ocean. The waters of her hair glow and shimmer hazy purples and pinks, casting warm light onto their face. They lean into her, all but melting against her as she takes them into her arms. 

Sea Fairy settles on the back of the peppermint whale, exchanging whistles with it as shallow waves roll across its back. Peppermint lays back in the crook of her arm. She folds her legs beneath her. A swath of seawater alight with bioluminescence swells beneath Peppermint, turning her lap into an ebullient bed. She cradles them close to her, removing his cap and running her fingers through the curls of his hair. Her eyes fall half-lidded as she rocks them to and fro, steady and sure. Their crying eventually subsides, replaced with a deep drowsiness. They nestle in closer to her. She smiles. They swear they’ve never seen anything as beautiful as the guardian nymph’s smile. It’s so sad yet so serene. And that’s how they know: she shares the same longing as them.

Their lids fall heavy, breath deepening as they relax in her embrace. The turn to face her. Their fingers curl in the folds of her dress that covers them as a blanket. Though they should be soaked to the bone, they’re not. They aren’t sure how, but they know she’s doing it for them. “Mmm… warm…” they murmur sleepily. 

Sea Fairy’s eyes widen. They nod up at her. They know of the myths told far and wide about the elusive sea nymph; how she’s frozen to the core, with a heart that’s fallen so far into the depths she can’t feel a thing. But that’s wrong. They know it. She loves them. She’s saved their own heart from drowning many, many times before. 

“Love you…” the whisper as they fall asleep. The last they see before their eyes close is her dazzling smile and a flush of brilliant blues that spreads across her cheeks. 

As they drift off, they hear her voice, enchanting and filled with all the love of the seven seas, start to sing. 

_ “The moonlight at the end of the Milky Way shines down, tonight I’ll put on my dress and dance to its lovely sound…” _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the idea of these two being found family. Sea Fairy is Peppermint's mom now, I make the rules. Thank you to @JakeSucklet on twitter for this wholesome prompt! I went with the idea that Peppermint is an orphan and Sea Fairy more or less cares for them as a guardian spirit.
> 
> I sorta incorporated some headcanons I have about legendaries in this, mainly that they're naturally HUGE and don't speak the same language as the others but use their respective magics to translate their voices as they speak. Sea Fairy's description is also based off of Vera @racadekle's stunning fanart of Sea Fairy: https://twitter.com/racadekle/status/1347867281347534848
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and/or comments appreciated ♡


End file.
